ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chaos josh/Archive 3
A few things... Well I'm sure you can tell I clean up here. Anyway there are a few things that need to be looked at: # Should this be cleaned up? # Deal with Dan####, I don't care how, just do it. Well that's it for now. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:31, 4 February 2009 (UTC) * Tomorrow evening there is a good chance I'll be free to be on the computer for a good amount of time, thus, if possible for you, we could discuss the current status of this wikia over the IRC. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 15:04, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ** Sorry I have not been around lately, do you have time to discuss some ideas for the wikia? And if so, when are you free? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 00:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) *** Think you can bring this back? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:01, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Card pics * Besides the default back card image, how exactly do I get my images on the wiki? Upload them, right? --Dark Yugi 15:50, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Just need to make something clear Hey, someone "attacked" Deltaneos with my user name on Wikipedia, and I just wanted to say it wasn't me, I never made a Wikipedia account. Just wanted to make that clear before some one decides to ban me wrongly. Claíomh Inspioráid 23:04, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Hello A while back, Dmaster (or D.Kaiser) asked me to help around here, and I, being the lazy person that I am, waited a really long time before actually starting. So anyway, he told me about how some of the pages around here need to be cleaned up a bit. Is that still the case? --Bluedog (Talk) 03:12, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Virus cards I was editing cards in Aquatic Sanctuary when i found a card with a attribute Virus. What are virus cards? I found a card like that called "Defile Ore" AQS02:28, 1 March 2009 (UTC)Ooooxp Block IP 69.204.227.237 He has been harassing users and putting delete tags on their work. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC) * Okay, correct me if I am wrong, but do periods mess with the internal links on the wikia? If so...would Dr. Mario] have to be moved? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 15:30, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ** Oh, okay. Should Mario Bros and Bowser Bros be protected, because Dan keeps moving them to the "."-version and I have warned him. I guess you could also block him since he never listened to you. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 16:37, 5 April 2009 (UTC) *** Will semi-colons mess anything up? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:47, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Possible to help me out with a project? Like the title says, I am wondering if you are able to help me out with my project, Project Kuri, in any way you could, even if it's only just spreading word about it? Here's a little bit of info about Project Kuri . This project is to make the "Kuriboh" Archtype more defined with support cards, as well as acting like an archtype "bridge": Basically this means the "Kuriboh" archtype is compatable with many other Archtypes.(Currently They focus on the official Archtypes in the TCG Like the "Gladiator Beasts" and "Frog" Archtypes) Most of the cards for this project are in one of my own booster sets, Burning Stream. The other Made-up "Kuriboh" cards on YCM are also included into this project. thanks for your time. Shoyro 17:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Magic The Gathering I think it would be good if I could just directly write Planeswalker in the effect portion without having to put "Planeswalker/Effect" or "Effect/Planeswalker". How can I do that? EHeroFlareNeos 06:28, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Been a while since Ive been here. I am not guaranteeing I'll be here much though. Just everyone once and awhile. But, I have a question. Do you want me to create a forum for this wiki. Its easy. Ill probably work on that more than i ever would on this. Ive never liked the templates for wiki forums, so, i was thinking of creating a separate forum. Anyway, that's all. This place has grew! I am proud that i had once helped it start/continue. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> Double upload * I accidentally uploaded a pic twice. Can you delete the duplicate or this one http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Toon_DM_card.jpeg --Dark Yugi 19:47, 19 March 2009 (UTC) New Forum Hello, Chaos Josh. Do you want me to create a forum for this wiki. I may not be to active, but i want to continue to give to this wiki, but i dont have 2 much time, and my mind has ran dry of yugioh cards. But yeah, i could create a forum for this wiki that would be a better layout than our current one, and more smooth. it could be a discussion place for new card ideas, a help desk, a lounge, and a private section for us admins/mods to discuss the state of this wiki. So what do you say? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> RE: New Forum i mean like a seperate forum. this wikis forums are crappy. i mean like a forum on a new site, but just for liek, staff meetings, and help. Bcuz we culd hold private staff meetings. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> Greetings Where have you been Josh? I am back! and improved! Hey, just so I have notice, are you going to be inactive, and due to what, if you dont mind sharing why. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 23:25, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I thought I was log in my bad lol Complaint about User:Kratos-God of War *I want to complain about this user, who basically erased my page Battle Zone thinking that his own booster pack is more important than my card. Several RPs link to this page and even if not, it was in extremely poor taste for him to simply write over the page and THEN tell me on my talk page as if he had some kind of authority. If I sound pretty pissed about it, it's because I am. Please tell this user that he cannot do things like this again. Danny Lilithborne 12:29, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Am I back...are you back...where am I? I got bored so I made a stupid title link...Anyway, this summer I might be kind of busy so...you can get back to being the card maker nazi. kidding, of course. But I don't see UDK here, Sterica is...not here often. I'll be here when I can. PS. how have you been? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 03:30, 21 June 2009 (UTC) * I'm kind of saying "f*** it" in my head, but if enough decent users join and this place gets some organization I'll be back. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 05:25, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Boosters deleted Thanks for deleting my boosters Kratos-God of War Yugioh Card Maker I don't know if you know anything about it, but hoe do you put more than 2 monster categlories on card maker? --10reapaer01 01:07, 9 July 2009 (UTC) There's the type of card (Monster, Magic, Trap, Ritual, Fusion, Synchro) and then what kind of monster(normal, tuner, gemini, etc.) One time I acsidently got 3 categlories up there and I've seen other cards with 3 types, but I can't figure out how to do it again. Do you know how? --10reapaer01 04:01, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Actually I mean on the actual card maker site, not here. --10reapaer01 19:28, 9 July 2009 (UTC) *I know that, but how do you get a third one. --10reapaer01 20:24, 9 July 2009 (UTC) **I've seen it on cards and did it once by accident. Thanks for your help anyway. I'll tell you once I figure it out. --10reapaer01 22:39, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Deletion for cards Hi,i just edited most of my "Contributions" with the Delete tag, so that all is no longer useful. If there is something else i can edit to delete it or change it,let me know. Thanks. Kratos-God of War Wassup? Hey dude. whats up? havnt tlkd to u in a while. If u evr need to notify me, just contact me at udk450@gmail.com. k? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 21:55, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Hello? I said hi and u say no hi back? C'mon. I havnt tlkd to you in ages. Please reply. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 22:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :It's ok. For a moment i almost flipped out cuz i thought u were mad at me for some reason. It happens often. lol. Anyway, ive been playing runescape recently, so i havnt been doin much here. I plan on dividing my time a bit more evenly though soon. Neither of us have been too active (or i dont think u havv been), so I posted a blog, trying to get nominations for 2 admins or so. Anyway, in just a few minutes, im gonna post my first card in almost a year maybe? That's bad... lol. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 22:29, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::O, and possibly would u like to help me with these to get Dmaster back? I kind amiss him not bein here. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 22:33, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::That's the only problem. Our community isn't stable. People come and go often. I dont really know how to get stable users to come. Unless i apply for spotlights and stuff again. I feel as if I have to do something for this wiki, but I don't knwo what to do. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 22:46, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not sure even who is the current active people. And one of my cards are alrdy made. Drat. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 22:51, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::Lol. I just had a great idea. I am going to create a new booster pack with the card I just created, Molecular Fusion. Going to be full of hybrids. Oh, and anothr side thought. A maximum of 2-3 projects at one time. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 23:05, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, 2-3 projects in total. That doesn't include sets. Projects are centered around a theme and for the whole site. Hybrids will be an archetype, but not a new type. Got enuff of those alrdy. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 23:24, 14 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. Culd u possibly add a link to your tlk page in your sig (for convenience)? Hello (Continued) The Hybrids will generally be fusion monsters. They will take one real monster, and then a made-up monster, or maybe trap/spell and fuse it to create something totally immune to the spell/trap or whatever it is fused with. Cool, eh? and thanks for changin the sig. Makes things a lot easier. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 23:41, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, i closed all current projects and will remove them. Any main page updates will then have to go thru you or me. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 23:56, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::I didnt know World King was here anymore. Lol. Ill be goin soon. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> Hey, there. Hey, Chaos Josh. I hope you're keeping well. I wanted to thank you for making those tiny but useful edits to several of the cards I created yesterday - they not only add a touch of sophistication and professionalism, but they also increase the chances that others might view them. However, I also wanted to ask you a quick question. I'm sure that, as you were editing their Card Appearances, you noticed the fact that I was consistently referring to Adrienne Guadiacco, a character from my Forum's Yugioh RPG. Since this is basically a Yugioh Wikia but with Created Cards, do you think it would be okay if I created a character page for her? That way, I could eliminate all that messy red... Thanks, and get back to me when you can. Cyber Commander 21:46, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Eh? Okay, I'll give it a shot... If it doesn't work, I'll just create a user page for her. I mean, after all, it's not like she's a card - you'd have to go specifically searching for her to find the page. Thanks for your speedy reply, and I hope to continue to improve YCM Wikia with my edits. Cyber Commander 01:30, 19 July 2009 (UTC) HEY A**HOLE! (kidding) I've always wanted to start a heading like that. XD. Oh, anyway, talk to user Archlord if you get the chance. I thought he would contact you but...he didn't. For more info look up "Archlord's Troops" on my talk page. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:54, 19 July 2009 (UTC) The Creator The guy with a longer name then mine is back! He was gone before i first came, but he is back, and is going to help. The creator of this wiki is here. Go welcome him. Anyway, i got to go. i won't be here for a day or two, tho. C ya. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 16:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) A quick question. Hey, Josh. I hope you're keeping well - I've been pretty busy creating several cards, but I wanted to take the time to ask you a question. How do I redefine the search parameters for pages? For example, if I wanted to view the Yugioh Wikia page, "Chazz Princeton", I would go to my browser and enter the url: yugioh.wikia.com/Chazz . When the page loads, the Wikia automatically redirects me to Chazz Princeton's page (http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Chazz) , and displays a brief message beneath the title: (Redirected from Chazz). If I wanted to do the same thing for Adrienne Guadiacco's page, how would I do so? Thanks in advance. Cyber Commander 23:58, 22 July 2009 (UTC) My Chaos Decks Remember Dawn of Chaos? Im finally going to finish the rest of the Chaos themed decks. A deck builder from the YuGiOh Wikia is helping me with it. Hes suggesting what types of cards would work best for each deck. Soon, Chaos will REIGN! Mwahahahaha! <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 18:53, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Military Josh, if you don't mind, could you stop using the Military-type? Change it into an archetype, but dont use the type Military. Military-types are either Warriors, or machines or such. Y create a new type when there is already something for it? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 20:27, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Sadly, there is a lot to be done. I didnt think about it originally when people created the Military type. But now, I am always thinking about that. I've been doing a lot of work. I've created a table for Booster Packs and Structure Decks. and, if you look at Template:Gameplay, ive been working on creating every link in it. And then, a very old problem, Dan (I forgot the numbers) well, i still havnt finished adding the CardTable to his cards. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 20:58, 25 July 2009 (UTC) New types and Attributes: I have done a project with making new types such as Air, Metallic, Military and Disguise type, instead of Wood and Metal attributes with their new mechanics. Thanks for Josh for editting my cards my idea for Military type. But I just don't know why admin stoped Military type. For me, if people say that this is a type that already have in other types, then why they made Psychic type instead of Spellcaster or machine only??? Military is consider different than Warrior or Machine type because they ability that tend to destroy opponent. Warrior is more about human (which esppecially Swordman or Ninja), Machine is more about hitech, modern. Military is about WAR. :Josh, I'll handle this. For the meantime, stop the process of changing the Military-type. Just that type. I thought about the Psychic comment, even looked at the page for Psychic. If he writes a good enough page for the Military type that is well thought out and well explained, I'll let him keep it. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 12:32, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Custom Skin OK, i'm creating a new skin. I'd liek you to test it out and tell me what you think about it. User:Ultimate Dragon Knight/monaco.css, copy and paste it into the same thing, except with your name User:Chaos josh/monaco.css . Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 00:21, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Its not finished, but thanks. I'm trying to incorporate Light and Dark, ya know? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 01:08, 31 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. Let me know if there are any problems you may come upon when using it ok? Haven't talked in awhile Hey, how have been? We haven't talked in awhile and I was just wondering how you are doing (whether that be in real life or your opinions on this wikia). Talk to you later. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 06:55, 2 August 2009 (UTC) * That's good to here. After this coming Saturday I plan to start making some of the cards I thought of so...see you then. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 18:03, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ** I have an idea that I would like to share with you and UDK (Bluedog may come too) at about 12:30 your time on the IRC. Do you think you could make it on then? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 15:45, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Card to Use? Is it okay if I use any of your cards in a fan fiction of mine (don't worry; I'll make sure you recieve full credit for any cards you create, if you let me)? Please let me know! :) Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks! 19:44, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Update: August 4, 2009 Thanks for your approval! :D And here's a list of some cards I'' created: * Dark Magician Charger * Dark Magician Synchro * Dark Magician Girl Synchro * Synchro Magician of Chaos * Dark Worshiper * Dark Tuningware * Dark Tuner - Celestion * Dark Tuner - Infernal Mirror * Dark Tuner - Dark Core * Chaos Quasar * Dark Gaia Knight, the Force of Darkness * Dark Giant * Skull Darkfire * Dark Satellite * Celestial Stealer * Speed Spell - The Need for Speed * Very Last Turn Don't worry; there's plenty more where ''that came from! ;) Lemme know what you think of the cards! :) Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks! 22:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey josh, click on the link to go to the IRC Channel help paeg. follow the instrcutions and get on the IRc. Okay? Me and DKaiser are lonely. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 15:39, 5 August 2009 (UTC) * Hey I noticed you were on for...a minute. Ummm...Bluedog and I are on, but UDK isn't, which is weird because he was on a lot yesterday. Sorry i didn't notice you, I was catching up on 5D's. If you can, come on the IRC if you can't , see you later. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 18:14, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ** Hey I made this I put it there to organize what is needed. After we this the Archetype is good we can post this on the Page and then delete this. Oh and I saw your Avatar...ummm...I gain 2 different opinions of your from it. 1. You're a perv. (It's possible, but I could be wrong. XD) 2. That's how you see yourself here...cleaning up other people's crap. XD. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:23, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey man thanks how you get the edit of horus sychron to make it an effect without adding effect title thing to the card? question hey I wonder if you guys also have control over the card maker itself but if you dont I just want to say that I am unable to use the card maker on my computer is it because it is under maintinence or what cause I am getting this page cannot be found messages. and I know I havent done anything to get banned from it so it still should work. do you know what the problem is?